


Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Trouble with Tookas

by Ro29



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cody is Amused, Fluff and Humor, Gen, No Angst, Obi-Wan needs a drink, Obi-Wan told you not to touch the strange glowy thing guys, Stranded, kind of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/pseuds/Ro29
Summary: The two tooka kittens in Obi-Wan’s lap, one with the markings of a certain Togruta and the other with fur matching the hair of a certain former padawan, look up at him innocently.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 18
Kudos: 259





	Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Trouble with Tookas

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt; The trio and their men get stranded on some planet. Shenanigans ensue and poor obi wan needs a break

“Sir?” Cody asks, and Obi-Wan sighs and _doesn’t_ slam his head onto his desk.

“Yes, Cody?”

Obi-Wan can’t see Cody’s face behind his helmet, but he is fairly certain that the pointed wave of _concern/confusion/exasperation/amusement_ from his Commander is accompanied by a _look_.

Cody’s ‘ _looks’,_ Obi-Wan mourns, are always just the right sort of judgemental and hypocritical.

It is _distinctly_ unfair. Though at the very least, Cody has yet to pull one of the medics in to glare him down yet. Terror’s looks tend to be especially cowing.

“General you haven’t slept yet.”

Obi-Wan doesn’t twitch, just…. _shifts_ a little, that’s all.

“No I don’t believe I have Cody, you’re right. _Unfortunately,_ seeing as certain members of my lineage deemed it necessary to not only _crash_ us on an _uninhabited_ planet, but also saw fit to _touch strange things they shouldn’t have._ It seems I shall have to stay awake until we finish fixing everything and are on our way off planet.”

Cody doesn’t respond, tilts his head down to look at the _awful, terrible, troublemakers_ in Obi-Wan’s lap and very carefully exhales, doesn’t laugh.

The two tooka kittens in Obi-Wan’s lap, one with the markings of a certain Togruta and the other with fur matching the hair of a certain former padawan, look up at him innocently.

Obi-Wan snorts, “Quit that you two, if I have to tell you not to touch _strange glowing objects_ in an _abandoned_ cave system more than once I can not be blamed for the things that happen.”

Ahsoka meows, rubs her head against Obi-Wan’s hand and Anakin grumbles, turns and faces away from her and plops down with a harrumph that sends him toppling off of Obi-Wan’s lap.

Obi-Wan sighs, catches Anakin and looks up at Cody, “How much longer until repairs are done?”

“Should be about an hour sir, according to the techs and engineers, we should be fixed up enough to get off the planet and head to a port and get some actual sustainable repairs done.”

Obi-Wan sighs, “I don’t suppose the comms systems will be up and running anytime soon?”

Cody valiantly doesn’t laugh as Ahsoka gets her claws into Obi-Wan’s robes and begins climbing. Obi-Wan makes a mental note to give in the next time Cody wants to be thrown with the Force at a droid.

Ahsoka lets out a confused “mrow?” as one of her claws refuses to untangle. And it’s then that Obi-Wan remembers that all the troopers HUD’s come with visual recording and that Cody has kept his bucket on and pointed at him the entire time.

He sighs again and resigns himself to pictures and recordings making their way around after this, and allows himself a bit of pettiness and rescinds his first note about letting Cody get Force thrown.

“No sir, I’m afraid not, I didn’t catch all the technical speak but power’s all being diverted to necessary life systems and the engines.”

Obi-Wan considers whether to be disappointed or relieved, on one hand some help with this ridiculousness would be grand, on the other, explaining it to the council would be….. _interesting_ to say the least.

There’s a shift on his lap and he moves to grab Anakin before he can leap down to the floor, careful not to throw Ahsoka off.

Ahsoka purrs and begins kneading her little needle-like claws into his shoulder and Obi-Wan tries to maintain some semblance of decorum.

“Ah, well, in that case. Do you suppose Waxer would enjoy looking after these two while I try to figure out just _what_ they decided to mess with.”

Cody shifts, huffs, tries to hide the wave of mirth and doesn’t quite manage it.

“Well sir,” Cody starts before cutting himself off. Listening to something over his comms Obi-Wan gathers.

Well, on the bright side very few more things could go wrong, the planet is uninhabited and the foliage isn’t threatening. The touching of strange artifacts and the crashing had _surely_ fulfilled their awful luck quota.

Though, now that Obi-Wan thinks of it, why _was_ there an artifact in the cave?

Cody shifts, “Sir, there’s a bit of a problem.”

Obi-Wan closes his eyes, _of course there was_.

“What’s the problem Commander?”

Anakin perks up and Obi-Wan picks him up and holds him to prevent any further attempts at adventuring.

Ahsoka purrs in his ear.

Cody sighs, “Well, it seems the planet isn’t as uninhabited as we thought sir, and well, apparently the artifact is sacred to the people here.”

Obi-Wan rubs at his face and groans, he needs a drink.

He glances down at Anakin and gives him a look, “ _You_ are a _menace_.”

Anakin gives him an offended look and yowls, butts his head against Obi-Wan’s chest. Ahsoka meows in what Obi-Wan could swear was something smug and he huffs, “ _You_ are not off the hook either grand padawan mine.”

He glances up at Cody and smiles beatifically, “Cody my dear Commander, would you watch them while I deal with their mess?”

Cody freezes and Obi-Wan smiles wider, “Perfect, thank you my dear.”

He drops Anakin onto one of Cody’s shoulders and reaches up and helps Ashoka onto the other, “Don’t cause any more trouble please you two, I _would_ like to sleep sometime soon.”

He leaves the room and the smile he wears is most assuredly _not_ due to the confused sounds he hears behind him.

He closes the door to the sounds of Cody cursing and hurries to sort things out with the planet's population, Hopefully, they’ll have information about the artifact and how to reverse it’s effects.

And _then_ he’ll get a drink. And some sleep.

He checks the chrono and grimaces, _definitely_ some sleep.

He pauses, debates for a second and then sends Cody a quick comm.

Now, a dispute to settle and an artifact to return.

(Cody checks his comm and snorts.

“Hope you two don’t mind pictures.”

Skywalker yowls and Tano flops down with a pathetic meow.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me other places I have a [writing tumblr](https://rose-blooms-red.tumblr.com) and a [fandom tumblr](https://themessofthecentury.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please come yell at me about Star Wars and DC!


End file.
